Tied Up
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when Ted DiBiase doesn't realize what he has gotten himself into? Will he be the seducer or the seducee? lol


**Tied Up**

I had managed to sneak backstage at RAW. Don't ask how but I did and as I walked through the backstage I really wasn't expecting anything to happen. Wasn't even really expecting anyone to talk to me and as I walked I looked around. So engrossed by everything that surrounded me that I didn't notice anyone walking towards me and walked smack dab right into someone.

Before I could even turn to see who it was, I recognized the voice immediately. "You should watch where you are going?"

I stuttered out my reply, "I-I-I'm sorry. My bad."

"You should be," he said with a pause and his face lit up with a half grin. "Have we met before?"

"Uhm, I think you would remember that if we did," I said with a smile.

"Really now? Why is that?" He said rubbing his fingers over his chin.

"No reason," I said pretending to ignore him and turning away from him.

He placed his hand on my arm and pulled me back so I was facing towards him, "What's your name?"

"Juli with no e," I said still smiling as he put his hand out to shake mine.

"Ted," he said then looked at me inquisitively, "Now that we know each other tell me why I would remember."

I played innocent. "Oh, you know, I am just unforgettable."

He tilted his head sideways and raised his eyebrow, "How unforgettable are you?"

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "I can't tell you. I hear you are a virgin."

"What?" he snapped in reply. "My dear I am no virgin. I am a married man."

"Pffftt, Ted who you foolin'?" I said turning away from him again.

He grabbed my arm and pulled around quickly so that his lips were really close to my ear and he whispered. "Do I need to show you?"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp, knowing full well that he was turning me on. "Like you said, you Ted, are married."

Grabbing my arm again, he grabbed me and pulled me off into a doorway and as he opened the door he turned to look to make sure that no one was paying attention then made his way into the room. He closed the door behind us as he pulled me into the room and locked the door. His bag dropped to the floor and he let go of my arm. "I am going to show you what kind of man I really am."

I laughed at his attempt to try and seduce me and then folded my arms. "You know you could never handle me." I said with a tone of cockiness.

Reaching down he unzipped his bag and pulled out a metal pair of handcuffs. "Maybe you are the one who can't handle me," he said grinning widely.

I laughed again and with one swift grab, I yanked the handcuffs out of his hands. "No, I think I am right."

"Give them back," he said walking towards me still grinning.

I put the handcuffs behind my back and said, "I dare you to take them back."

He pressed himself against me and looked down at me. "Silly woman, I could take them from you so easily." He said with a smile as he pressed his lips to mine thinking he was causing a distraction so that he could take the handcuffs. His hands slid from shoulders down my back. I already put the handcuffs in my back pocket. As his hands reached down lower to my ass, I put my hands in back of me and ran them over his hands. Than quickly with one hand took the cuffs out of my pocket and put it over his right wrist. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "You know I am just going to have to handcuff myself to you."

I smirked because I had other plans with him he just wasn't aware and I pulled away from him grabbing the lose handcuff and dragging him across the room. There just happened to be a pipe that went from the floor to the ceiling and I had seen it when we walked in. I stood close to the pipe pressing my back against the wall as he came closer to me and kissed me again. Lifting the cuff up I closed it around the pipe. Pulling away quickly he realized what I had done.

"Why'd you do that?"

"It is more fun this way," I said grinning evilly and turned and walked over to his bag.

"Hey, that's mine you should go through others personal belongings."

"Ted, Shush," I said finding exactly what I was looking for: his red trunks.

"Are you stealing my trunks?"

I shook my head, "Silly Ted. You are going to wear them."

"I am handcuffed to a pole how do you imagine that will happen?" He asked me totally confused.

"I am going to undress you and put them on."

The thought of that must of excited him even more because his boner was just visible in his pants. "I don't know about all that."

I walked up to him and pressed my hand against his boner. "I think this right here," I began as I rubbed him, "is enjoying the sound of it."

"See guys can't hide the fact that they are excited and you gals think it is so hard."

I placed my finger on his lips, "It'll be best if you stop talking unless I tell you to. Got it?" He nodded. "Good boy," I said as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper letting them fall to the floor. "Why Mr. DiBiase you forgot your boxer briefs at home." I said smirking as I placed my hand on his boner and stroked him slowly than after a minute I took my hand away.

I heard him growl and I couldn't help but chuckle as I leaned down to take his shoes and than his pants off. Standing back up, I began to unbutton his shirt and once I was done pushed it open by running my hands over his chest and than pulled the shirt off. I helped him put the trunks on and let him stand there for a minute as I thought of exactly how I wanted to play my hand here.

Going back to his bag I pulled out a pair of his socks and smiled to myself as I walked back over to him. I stepped on my tiptoes, kissed him deeply on the lips and than felt his free hand run over my ass. Reaching back I took his hand, stopped kissing him and pulled it around his back. I tied the sock around his wrist and he let me as I tied it to the handcuff.

Stepping back front of him I smirked at him. He watched me as I pulled my shirt over my head and I watched him lick his lips as I undid my bra and dropped it to the floor. Walked closer to him I rubbed my tits against him and heard his breath catch in his mouth as I felt the erection in his trunks grow bigger. Pulling away from him I pushed my pants and panties down to the floor and discarded them like the rest of my belongings.

"Now, Ted drop down to your knees."

"Excuse me?" he said surprised.

"Do as you are told Ted and don't ask any questions." He proceeded to kneel down onto his knees and I walked closer to him. "Now eat me," I said with a grin as I pushed my pussy into his face. He licked and sucked my clit making me moan and cum rather loudly. "Stand up," I said to him as he began he tried to get off his knees but couldn't without my help. Once he was on his feet. I dropped to my knees and proceed to lick his cock. I licked it from the tip all the way to the back and back up to the top again and than slowly put it into my mouth. I watched him throw his back in pleasure as I picked up the pace and used my hand to play with his balls as I went faster and faster. I deep throated him making him moan rather loudly and than sucked him for a few more minutes before I stood up again.

"Now you are going to lay down on the floor," I said with a smirk. He did as he was told but I had to help him and his arms were above his head as I climbed over him. I sunk my teeth into his neck leaving little bite marks as I did. Than down his chest to his abs and stopped to admire the pudge. "Mmmm, Pudgykins."

"What did you just say?"

"Pudgykins," I said I smiled up at him.

"It's you!" he said surprised.

"Oh yeah, it is me!" I said as I pushed his boner inside me cutting off anything else he would say and began to ride his hard cock. We both moaned as I picked up the pace and got faster and faster than leaned down and kissed his lips as I buried my nails into his chest.

After some loud moaning on my part, he looked into my eyes and said, "I'm going to cum."

"Than cum for me," I said moving on him faster and leaning down to bite his neck again as he moaned out loud and came inside of me as I climaxed with him.

Once I climbed off him he spoke to me, "The key is in the pocket in my back."

"That's nice," I said smirking to myself as I pulled my panties on.

"You are going to uncuff me, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah sure," I said with as much sarcasm in my voice that I could muster.

"No, Juli, for real you are going to uncuff me."

I pulled my pants up. "No worries Ted." I said putting my shirt over my head and watch his attempt to get to his feet without the use of his hands. Than turned to walk over to his bag. Taking the key out of it, I walked back over to him and helped him stand up. Than untied the sock and unlocked the handcuffs.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Now do you believe I wasn't a virgin."

I tapped my chin with my finger. "That is still debatable. I mean after all I did all the work."

"But me tied up," he said adamantly.

"Excuses, excuses," I said turning away from him and walking towards the door.

"Wait your leaving?" he said surprised.

I turned to look at him and smirked. "I think I got everything I came here for."

"Juli, I-"

"Listen Pudgykins, don't ever change. Oh and one last thing expect even more harassing on twitter," I chuckled to myself and walked out the door leaving a naked and shocked Pudgykins.


End file.
